Hollowfied Ghoul
by Jackal-san
Summary: On the night that Anteiku burned to the ground, Kaneki died by the hands of Arima Kishou. When word reached Aizen, he knew he needed to have the hybrid on his side. A promise to restore his humanity drags Kaneki into the war where he meets some of his old friends on the battlefield. Will he stand beside his new friends of his old?
1. Life as a Hollow

**Hello! So I know I've been coming out with all of these new stories, but when I think of something, I have to write it! That's how you get stories like this. This is a Tokyo Ghoul crossover with Bleach. Also I'm adding my own twist, since some of the Espada never really got a huge role and I always have to look up their names [or I just don't like them that much], I'm adding my own. It's just Yammy, Baraggan, Zommari and Aaroniero who won't be around. Some died by the hands of others, some are Privaron Espada, but I won't go into that right now. You'll get their backgrounds later. Also at the moment I'm not sure of a pairing, so give me ideas. I'm good with anything really. P.S. Everyone will come in, one way or another they will show up. As hollows, arrancar or soul reapers, maybe even a few as Sinners. Everyone from Kaneki's past will show up. For example, Hide died and became a Soul Reaper who is the third seat of Squad 5. [Also I learned that the squads have a meaning of sorts. The 5th is Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, Humility, Sweetness.] Now, on with the show!**

 **Summary: On the night that Anteiku burned to the ground, Kaneki died by the hands of Arima Kishou. Though he expected to be claimed by Hell, he was given an even greater suffering. For years he wondered as a hollow, void of his humanity and nothing but a monster. Due to his ghoul abilities, he quickly became a well feared hollow deserving of the rank: Vasto Lorde. When word reached Aizen, he knew he needed to have the hybrid on his side. A promise to restore his humanity drags Kaneki into the war where he meets some of his old friends on the battlefield. Will they changed his mind or will Aizen's restoration of his humanity keep Kaneki a loyal puppet? Will he stand beside his new friends of his old? If he does pick the enemies side, will he be accepted? If he remains with the Espada, will he regret having to strike down his friends?**

* * *

Unlike so many, Kaneki had his memories of when he was alive. It was rare indeed. Most passed on to the afterlife with just their name. He passed on with every memory intact. Including how he died. It wasn't pleasant, but it was his past. Nel often asked about his life, but he didn't tell much.

After he reached the level of Adjuchas, he met Nel who was playing hide and seek with Dondochakka and Pesche. She begged for him to play and even followed him around for days before he agreed. It was nice, it was normal, something that Kaneki had little of. Nel then decided to hang around him.

That was a while ago, maybe four years. Kaneki had lost track of time. What was the point in remembering dates when the sky never changed nor the sands. The only thing that hung in the pitch black sky was the moon which was always on the opposite lunar phase than that of the world of the living. The world was barren and covered in white sands and trees made from a hard quartz like material. There was a high concentration of Reshi that would slightly shift if a hollow was near. There was also a few forests, but they were nothing special.

Kaneki had reached Vasto Lorde over the years and no hollow was bold enough to pick a fight with the former ghoul. The only battles he ever got into was who was better at tag or something simple like that.

As a hollow, he had white armour and a hole in the center of his chest. Every hollow had a hole and a mask. Kaneki's mask looked like his kakujas, but if it covered his whole face. The new part had pointed teeth and black markings went under the eye holes on each side. The markings were two lines that looked like scars. The eye in the center was that of a ghouls, but could also change into that of a hollows. His regular two eyes were underneath the eye holes. He also had his kakuja and kagune, but he kept hidden to get the drop on enemies. Long white hair flowed down his back. The odd thing to him was the white angel like wings on his back and long tail. The tail had a strange blade on the end that could mold to his will. Though there were many strange looking hollows, he always found his new appearance weird. It was like ironic that he had white angel wings, when he was anything but angelic.

"Are you in there!?" A small arrancar yelled tapping on his mask. She had short green hair and hazel eyes. Her mask was rested on top of her head and had a large crack that she didn't remember getting. The only thing she wore was a green cloak. Across her face was a red line that went over the bridge of her nose and a scar going down from the crack to her nose. Once again she didn't remember where it had come from.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Kaneki replied. Although Nel could be annoying at times, he would take annoying over torture any day. "So what do you want to do today?"

"How about fly around!?" Nel replied happily. It was the one thing she never got bored of, the reason was because it was something she couldn't do. Flying also made the rest of the world seem insignificant and for a moment, it took away Kaneki's worries.

"Sure." He replied. Even if he didn't feel like taking a flight, he'd do it to make Nel happy. In a way, she reminded him of Hinami. He cared for her and didn't want to see her hurt. Even though they were completely different, they had a lot in common.

Picking up the small arrancar, he held her tight in his arms. Spreading his wings to their full length of twenty feet. Beating his wings, he launched into the air. Darting straight up, he hovered for a second before choosing a random direction to soar. Nel cheered happily as he dove and turned, making it a ride for her. A few times he even spun and flipped. Though he also didn't want to have the other lose her lunch on him.

A strange spiritual pressure brought him back to reality. It was a threatening one and it was a soul reapers. Not the same one he had meet in the forest a while back, but a different one. This one was stronger and more deadly.

Clutching Nel closer to his chest, he increased his pace to get away from the soul reaper. Not because he doubted his abilities, but because he was worried for Nel. Kaneki could fight just fine on land and in the sky, but with Nel, he would be at a disadvantage. He'd deal with the soul reaper after Nel was safe.

Suddenly, the two were plummeting towards the ground. Unfurling his wings, he tried to return to his earlier pace. The problem was, his left wing had been sliced off and was nothing but small pieces. The missing wing threw him off balance as he twisted and turned. In the last moment, he flipped onto his back. White sand exploded around him as a sickening crack was heard.

As the dust cleared, he noticed it was that he had landed on his other wing and many of its bone had shattered. Pushing himself to a sitting position, he noticed the soul reaper was get closer. Nel was unharmed at least. She was clinging to him in fear.

"It's Gin." Nel whispered as the attacker came into view.

He had short silver hair and his eyes were narrowed enough to make Kaneki wonder how he could even see. A large smile that shouldn't be possible also crossed his face. He wore a long white haori over the standard soul reaper outfit and his zanpakuto was held loosely in his hand. [This takes place a little bit before Ichigo becomes a soul reaper and Aizen betrays the Soul Society.]

'How'd he hit me with that thing?' Kaneki wondered, but then the soul reaper could have also used kido or some other soul reaper power like that.

"Hiya!" The person waved at the hollow and former Espada. "Been a while, Nel."

On instinct, he held her closer to him.

"Now, now. No need ta get all defensive on me." Gin observed.

"What is your reason for attacking us?" Kaneki questioned skipping introductions.

"Where are my manners?" Gin asked ignoring Kaneki's question. "Gin Ichimaru." He extended his hand to shake, but Kaneki didn't move from his position.

"Not very friendly, huh?" Gin asked tilting his head to the side and returned his hand to his side. "Fine. The reason is cause Aizen has a proposition for ya."

"I don't care." Kaneki replied getting to his feet and walking away from the creepy person.

"I think ya do. It's an offer to get yer humanity back." Gin sighed in overexaggerated defeat. "But I guess ya don't care, right?"

Those words caught his attention. Looking over his soldier at the disappearing form of the captain.

"Explain." Kaneki finally said.

"You get yer humanity back, Aizen gets a new Espada. Everyone wins right?" Gin asked motioning for the hollow to follow him.

Kaneki decided he would at least see who this King of Hueco Mundo was. The offer for his humanity was also intriguing. Though he wasn't sure about becoming someone's puppet.

It didn't take long to reach Los Noches once shunpo and sonido were used.

The castle was massive and had a large dome covering it. It was even bigger on the inside, but Kaneki didn't think much of it. He was more focused on analyzing the different spiritual pressures around him. There were many, but only a few he deemed a threat.

Gin lead him into a room with several highly powerful arrancars. Each one is was a Vasto Lorde and a few, Kaneki can tell are stronger than they look. One person who Kaneki decided to call Spoonhead glared at Nel, to which Kaneki raises his spiritual pressure slightly. It was threat that should Spoonhead try to hurt her, he'd have to answer to the half-ghoul.

"Welcome to Los Noches." A brown haired soul reaper greeted, unaffected to the sudden pressure in the room. Releasing his threat, he let the lower level Espada breathe normally. He raised his spiritual pressure just enough to get his message to Spoonhead, but had complete disregard for the other Espada he affected.

Starring up at the person on the throne, he questioned whether they were truly fit to rule hollows. They were a soul reaper. Never in history had a soul reaper ruled over hollows. Though Kaneki wasn't to talk about how the soul reaper changed history. Kaneki was the first ghoul to become a hollow after all.

Placing Nel down on the ground, the child clung to his leg. Kaneki in turn wrapped his tail around her protectively.

"I am Sosuke Aizen." The brown haired captain smiled. He always had a smile on his face, but it was not as creepy as Gin's. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Nelliel?" Aizen added.

Nel didn't say anything, but she did nod. "You offered me my humanity back?" Kaneki asked changing the subject off from Nel.

"Indeed. You will become an arrancar with the rank of a single digit. I can also offer you a place to call your own. Nel would be safe and you wouldn't have to worry about finding a meal or a place to sleep." Aizen replied.

Debating the options in his head. Nel would be safe, so would he. He'd also at least look human again, maybe he could eat something normal. Though he doubted he would be able to eat normal food.

Nel looked up at him hopeful. She had told him many times of Los Noches, at least what she remembered. It sounded nice when she talked about it.

"What's my rank?" Kaneki finally asked staring up at the soul reaper. Aizen smirked at his reply.

* * *

 **So that was chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it. Also the next chapter will be on Hide. I did mention him in my author's note, so I thought it would be fun to give him his own chapter. Others might also get their own chapter as the story continues. Bye bye.**


	2. Life as a Soul Reaper

**Yo! I'm back and I just wanted to thank all of you for the support. As I have mentioned in my other stories, if a story isn't popular I will take it down or just discontinue it. I may also leave it up for adoption. Thanks to you guys, this story will stay up for good! Now I give you… Hide's side of the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What did you like to do while you were alive?" The lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori asked. She had been asking the third seat questions about his life all day. It was unheard of for a soul reaper to have their memories of when they were alive. Hide somehow did and that made her excited to meet him.

Only three days earlier he had been transferred from Squad 13 to squad 5. In squad 13 he had the rank of fourth seat, now he was ranked third seat.

"Well, I lived a pretty normal life. You need to be more specific." Hide replied to the older girl.

"Oh, um… Did you have a job and go to school?" Momo didn't really have any good questions.

"Yeah, I was a Investigator Assistant for the CCG and I went to Kamii University." He replied.

"Was it fun?"

"Working kinda was, school not so much."

"Did you have any friends?"

The question made the teen go silent. He had a lot, but only one best friend.

"Sorry if I upset you." Momo quickly apologized noticing his change in mood.

"No, it's fine. I had one really good one. His name was Kaneki and I don't know what happened to him." Hide replied.

"Do you suppose he's somewhere in the Soul Society?" Momo asked.

"He might be, but I don't know where."

"What are you two doing out so late?" The captain of Squad 5 asked. Aizen had been drawn to the conversation by the name that was brought up. The name of his soon to be Espada.

"Sorry captain!" Hide said having not sensed the brown haired captain approach.

"It's quite alright. I was taking a small break from the paperwork myself." Aizen reassured him. "Are you alright? You seem sad, can I help with anything?" The captain was well aware of what was on the teens mind, but he'd pretend he didn't.

"No, not really. I was just thinking about a friend of mine and wondering if he was somewhere in the soul society." Hide replied.

"Oh, maybe I could help." Aizen offered. It would only be more amusing when he 'found' Hide's missing friend and he was a loyal puppet and the enemy of soul reapers.

"Thank you captain!" Hide said overjoyed. Aizen had been nothing but nice to him since he joined only a few days ago. "His name is Kaneki Ken, he has white hair and silver eyes, though one is kinda weird at times."

Aizen nodded and pretended to think it over for a moment. "I don't think I've meet anyone of that description." He lied.

"Oh, well he's a half-ghoul and I haven't seen any around or heard of ghouls here." HIde sighed in disappointment.

"Ghouls? None have made it to the Soul Society. I'm sorry to tell you, but he might be in Hell." Aizen pretended to be saddened having to tell him the news.

Hide's form slumped and tears were threatening to leave his eyes.

"He's only half right?" Momo asked. Hide looked up at her slightly. "Then he could be here too!"

The thought made him happier. "Yeah, he was the nicest guy I ever meet!"

The lieutenant always knew how to cheer people up and lighten any mood.

"I'll let you know if I hear word of him." Aizen added. "I'd better get back to work."

Walking away he looked over his shoulder and added one more comment. "I'm sure he isn't in Hell." It was the truth, but not all of it. Aizen just couldn't wait till he figured out the truth. Hide's face would be priceless.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Well, cya guys next time! The story will also shift back to Kaneki next time. Also before I go, I'll explain how Kaneki becomes an arrancar without Aizen having the Hogyoku yet. Aizen had his own right, so it was enough to make an arrancar and he just used Urahara's to boost the Espada's power even more.**


	3. Regarding All of My Stories

Yo everyone! For some of you I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.

Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don't update my old ones.

So I figured since it's the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!

So here's the news:

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

Today: 7/2/2017

 **Broken**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Published: 4/26/2017

Last Update: 4/26/2017

Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.

Status: Active

 **Dragon Born**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/24/2016

Plans: I'm not really sure what to do with this one... I don't really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC's in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.

Status: On Hold

 **E.N.D. Past to Present**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 3/13/2017

Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.

Status: Active

 **Hollowfied Ghoul**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach

Published: 4/24/2016

Last Update: 6/25/2016

Plans: I'm putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I'm focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I've got three summaries done already and I'm sure there's gonna be more.)

Status: On Hold

 **Life Swap**

Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)

Published: 4/13/2016

Last Update: 5/31/2016

Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn't go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **Loss**

Fandom: Kill la Kill

Published: 4/24/2017

Last Update: 4/24/2017

Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn't read my projects from any of my accounts. It's bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)

Status: Active

 **Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin**

Fandom: Ben 10

Published: 5/16/2017

Last Update: 5/16/2017

Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I'll be updating it pretty soon.

Status: Active

 **Shingeki no Kaiju**

Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/12/2017

Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I've got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don't know when I'm gonna work on it...

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 6/28/2016

Last Update: 6/28/2016

Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I'll get around it that, but I will.

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Story of White**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 8/21/2016

Last Update: 11/24/2016

Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I'm not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end

Status: On Hold

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

 **Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.**

 **Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)**

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)

Tokyo Ghoul

Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)

My Little Pony

Ben 10 Omniverse

Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

 **Chains**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn't end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

 **Cursed Blood**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist

Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

 **Drop of Insanity**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

 **Getting the Ben's Together**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben's together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn't get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben's be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who's this new threat and what do they want?

 **Ouija Board**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to "normal"? Who's the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

 **Rejection**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben's new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben's decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

 **The Curse of the Omnitrix**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn't the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn't remember the omnitrix's strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn't have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he's given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 **The Nightmare Within**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn't mean they weren't still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won't make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

 **What's Normal?**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn't have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren't trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...

Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)

Thanks guys and cya soon!


End file.
